Dragon Ball Z X Regular Show
by Theacplanner
Summary: Join Mordecai, Rigby, and friends as they get trapped in the Dragon Ball universe meeting new friends along he way. Can they get out or are they trapped forever?ON HIATUS!


_**DRAGON BALL Z X REGULAR SHOW**_

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, and Margaret are at the house to play a new board game Mordecai and Rigby bought called Hunt for the Dragon Balls.

Mordecai: Let's open the the box.

Mordecai opened the box but when he opened it, they were sucked in the game by some kind of curse.

Margaret: Where are we?

Mordecai: Crap. That game is cursed no wonder I got that for a very cheap price.

Then the gang saw someone wearing a weird outfit.

Stranger: I am looking for someone named Kakarot.

Mordecai: Kakarot? That's a stupid name.

Stranger: My name is Raditz.

Mordecai: Raditz? That's even more stupid.

Raditz tapped Mordecai on the face but the tap was as powerful as a punch.

Raditz: Never insult me again or you die.

Mordecai: Okay.

Rigby: Dude, we have to stop him.

Mordecai: How? He nearly killed me with a light tap.

Rigby: Let's go Death-Kwon-Do on him.

Mordecai: I agree.

Mordecai: Stay here girls.

Margaret: Fine.

Eileen: Fine.

And in no time at all, Mordecai and Rigby both got mullet and cut-offs and went on to face Raditz.

When they arrived they saw someone who they presume to be Kakarot beat up. They went to Kakarot.

Mordecai: What happened here Kakarot?

Kakarot: Call me Goku.

Mordecai: Call him Rigby and I'm Mordecai.

Old man: I'm Roshi and this is what happened. Someone named Raditz is claiming to be Goku's brother and tried to recruit him but now tried to kill him and he kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan. And if Goku does not kill 100 men in 24 hours Gohan will die.

Then someone green with antennae show up.

Goku: Piccolo?

Piccolo: I'm here to make a temporary truce with you. Your brother Raditz nearly killed me so I am gonna help you kill him. Then I intend to resume my ongoing struggle with you afterward.

Rigby: We will join you. We know how to fight.

Piccolo: Fine!

They went to locate Raditz. Once Mordecai, Rigby, Goku, and Piccolo locate Raditz, Goku makes a feeble effort to rescue his son through discussion rather than action, however, this fails, resorting in a battle.

Rigby tried to death punch Raditz but Rigby was brutally killed.

Mordecai: NOOOOOO!

Mordecai tried death punching Raditz but no to little effect. Raditz launched a Ki blast at Mordecai but Mordecai barely block it using the death block. Goku attacked him but was quickly pummeled. Piccolo revealed an attack that can kill Raditz but it needs some time to charge. Mordecai and Goku tried to distract Raditz but Raditz is too strong that even Goku's super Kamehameha barely hurt Raditz. Then Piccolo fired the attack but he missed. Then Goku pulled Raditz's tail and Piccolo charged and attack. Raditz began to plead Goku to let him go.

Mordecai: DON'T DO IT GOKU!

Goku released Raditz but Raditz lied about changing and nearly killed Goku and Raditz killed Mordecai.

Then Gohan unleased his hidden power on Raditz and gave Goku enough time to recover and Full Nelson Raditz with all his power and in no time at all...

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

Raditz and Goku were fatally wounded.

As he lies dying, spitting blood and suffering on the ground, Raditz genuinely acknowledges Goku's death (as well as his own), but Piccolo tells him about the Dragon Balls, that will revive Goku, Mordecai, and Rigby shortly after the wish is made. Raditz, however, retorts that his scouter is also a transmitter, and his two Saiyan comrades have heard everything and will come for the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragon Balls, not to revive Raditz (as Raditz believed), but for immortality. Then Piccolo killed him once and for all.

Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma Briefs arrive at the scene, to find Raditz dead, Mordecai and Rigby dead, and Goku dying. Though they can bring him back with the Dragon Balls, Krillin takes watching his friend die very hard. Shortly after he expires, however, Goku's body vanishes. Piccolo takes that to mean that the Guardian of Earth, Kami, has plans for Goku in the Other World. Piccolo then surprisingly regenerates his arm, tells the others of the impending arrival of two more powerful Saiyans, and picks up the unconscious Gohan, with the intention of training the child to fight the Saiyans. The others protest, but can do nothing to stop Piccolo.

It was revealed that Margaret and Eileen were watching the fight and they both cried harder than before when they saw both Mordecai and Rigby dead.

Piccolo: Don't worry.

Margaret: Why would you tell us not to worry? Our loves were murdered in cold blood by….HIM! (pointing at the dead Raditz.)

Piccolo: We can revive your friends using these magical objects called Dragon Balls.

With that, they seemed a little happy. But they went back into crying when their bodies vanished.

Piccolo:(In his mind)I guess Kami also has plans for them).Don't worry. Maybe they were sent to the Other World to train.

Then Piccolo left along with an unconscious Gohan.

Roshi: Why won't 2 girls stay at the Kami House until Goku and your dead friends come back.

Margaret and Eileen: Okay.

Ten Minutes Later

**Back at the Park**

Benson: MORDECAI! RIGBY! I TOLD YOU GUY TO RAKE THE LEAVES OR YOUR FIred?

Benson saw the Hunt For The Dragon Balls Board Game.

Benson opened it and he was sucked in.

Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi-Five Ghost saw it and Pops went to Skips.

Pops: Skips! Benson was sucked in Mordecai and Rigby's board game.

Then Pops and Skips went to the board game.

HFG: MUSCLE MAN WAS SUCKED IN!

Skips: We're going in after them.

Then they went in the board game then they were in the same place the guys earlier landed. Then he saw Benson.

Skips: Hey Benson!

Benson looked slightly sad.

Skips: Why are you sad?

Benson: Mordecai and Rigby died fighting someone. I'll take you to the place I'm temporarily living in. They might tell you everything.

Then the gang went to the Kame House and saw Margaret and Eileen there.

Skips: So what happened to Mordecai and Rigby?

Roshi: They died along with someone named Goku fighting someone named Raditz. Then their bodies vanished.

The groundskeepers were shocked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
